


Obviously I'm The Smart One

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Dean, Lap Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, you fucking <i>asshole</i>,” Dean breathed out as he ground down on Cas’ cock. Castiel groaned, arching up into him, dropping his head back against the couch.</p>
<p>“Just because I’m smarter than you doesn’t mean that I’m an asshole,” Castiel breathed back, and Dean huffed a breath of laughter.</p>
<p>“You aren’t smarter than me,” Dean replied, and Castiel smirked a little.</p>
<p>“Explain all the higher test grades then,” Castiel shot back. Dean let loose a long moan as his rhythm picked up.</p>
<p>“You’re majoring in something completely different and, ah, fuck, your, unf, test grades aren’t always higher than mine,” Dean panted, and Castiel brought his hands up Dean’s chest, smoothing over the sweaty skin there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obviously I'm The Smart One

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know that this is short but I'm hoping that at least some of you will still like it!!! I wrote it awhile back and it wasn't meant to be bottom!Dean but somehow Dean ended up sitting on Cas' cock and do I have control over that? Yes, I do, but I really don't care plus you guys like bottom!Dean so I'm giving you guys a break from my onslaught of bottom!Cas bc as we all know I'm bottom!Cas trash. Anyways, read away!!

“Oh, you fucking _asshole_ ,” Dean breathed out as he ground down on Cas’ cock. Castiel groaned, arching up into him, dropping his head back against the couch.

“Just because I’m smarter than you doesn’t mean that I’m an asshole,” Castiel breathed back, and Dean huffed a breath of laughter.

“You aren’t smarter than me,” Dean replied, and Castiel smirked a little.

“Explain all the higher test grades then,” Castiel shot back. Dean let loose a long moan as his rhythm picked up.

“You’re majoring in something completely different and, ah, fuck, your, unf, test grades aren’t always higher than mine,” Dean panted, and Castiel brought his hands up Dean’s chest, smoothing over the sweaty skin there.

“Why can’t you just ride me in silence?” Castiel questioned, and Dean let his head loll back.

“Shut up. You like it when I make noise.”

“Yeah but you’re talking and you’re talking about grades and I’d prefer to hear you talking about how good my dick feels in your ass,” Castiel sassed.

“You’re the one who brought up grades in the first place,” Dean told Castiel as he ground his hips down in pleasurable little circles, searching for just the right angle.

“Yeah, but I didn’t think that we would end up having a full blown, mm, fuck, conversation, about it,” Castiel said as he slid his hands around Dean’s neck, traveling up into his hair.

“Well too late to take that back,” Dean groaned before letting loose a long moan when he hit his prostate.

“Just shut up,” Cas sighed, and Dean smirked, tilting his head to the side.

“Make me,” Dean replied. Castiel rolled his eyes, drawing Dean forwards for a kiss.

“You’re so obnoxious,” Castiel murmured.

“Yeah, I love you too, Cas,” Dean joked before pressing his lips to Cas’. The kiss grew open mouthed almost as soon as their lips met, their tongues sliding together all hot and wanting, the kiss off kilter as Dean slid up and down the length of Cas’ cock. Castiel moaned into the kiss and Dean moaned right back, pressing his body forwards so that his cock was sliding against Cas’ stomach with a mixture of sweat and precome. The newfound friction lit something hot up inside of Dean as he worked his hips faster, little hitched breaths escaping his lips, traveling into Cas’ mouth. Castiel ate them up, ate up every noise and sweet sound Dean had to offer, those noises bringing him only closer to his orgasm. He could tell that Dean was close too, just by the way he gripped at Cas’ shoulders tighter, the way his hips were working frantically against Cas’. Castiel could feel the heat inside of him fanning out as he let out a long groan into the kiss. “Fuck, I’m close, Cas,” Dean panted into Castiel’s open mouth. Castiel groaned once more into the kiss.

“Don’t worry, right there with you,” Castiel breathed out, his hands smoothing over every inch of Dean’s skin that they could find. He loved when they did this, when Dean sat on his cock and rode him like this, the way their bodies were pressed together, the way Dean’s thighs moved against Cas’. Cas moved away from the kiss, nipping down Dean’s neck as he let his hands find Dean’s thighs, sliding up and down them, feeling the muscle flexing and twitching underneath his palms.

“Oh, God, Cas,” Dean moaned, his hips working even faster, grinding desperately down on Cas’ cock, Dean’s ass slapping against Cas’ thighs and making the most obscene sound. It was a sound that both of them relished, however, a sound that brought Dean even closer to the edge. And all he needed was a few more perfect thrusts before his orgasm was washing over him and he was letting loose a long groan of Cas’ name as his hips stuttered, yet never stilled. 

Cas moaned at the sight, gripping Dean’s thighs harshly as he thrusted his own hips up a few times in hopes of getting where Dean had just gotten. Sure enough, with only a few thrusts he was there, coming inside of Dean with a moan as he dropped his head back against the couch.

Dean slumped forwards, not minding the come trapped between their stomachs, nor the sweat covering both of their bodies. Instead he just plastered himself over Cas who brought one hand up to smooth over Dean’s back. There was a moment of silence where both of them caught their breaths before finally a little smile tugged at Cas’ lips as he spoke. “I’m still smarter than you,” he muttered, and Dean let out an aggravated sigh.

“It was one test grade,” Dean said and Castiel smiled a little wider.

“Keep telling yourself that,” he hummed, pressing a kiss to the side of Dean’s head.

“I hate you,” Dean murmured into Castiel’s skin. Castiel grinned nuzzling Dean’s head with his own.

“I hate you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, tell me what you guys thought!! I know that probably the majority of you guys like bottom!Dean so maybe you guys want more of this!!! Either way, let me know :) My tumblr is [right here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you want to send me something or become my friend or even send me Destiel headcannons, all of that is welcome!! Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you guys are doing well <3


End file.
